itdfandomcom-20200213-history
Keyuri
A personification of death in the series (Grim Reaper esque) that hails from another Dimension. She tends to appear when people die or are in dangerous situations (she also appears in funny filler segments too I guess). Her appearances doesn't always mean bad times will follow as sometimes she appears to observe to see if something interesting will happen or just to chat with people. Keyuri is believed to be among The Old Ones and sometimes goes by the title of "The Red Death". She is not an unknown factor as there have been reports in the past of her appearances according to Truman during the Truman's Last Crusade Arc. Multiple factions seem to be aware of her as well. She is isn't omniscient. She doesn't know what events will happen next in situations or how they will play out (although she may have an idea). She also appears to not know what happens to someone whose soul is "destroyed" or where certain people will end up in certain situations / what happens (for example Eliya. Keyuri mainly just takes them / guides them to the next place) Keyuri can easily project herself as a spirit but it is very difficult for her to enter the world in a physical form (needing the use of dolls). Keyuri herself has explained that she has difficulty personally exploring the physical world. She's not a fan of the Fae (due to her encounter with Snow Black), or the DARKNESS She appears to love horror movies and has shown to be a frequent visitor at The Devil's Shop to get some. She is also a fan of games. Appearance / Personality She appears as a puppet girl with short straw colored hair which is partly obscured by a red hood. The hood and mantle are worn over a short dress, pastel yellow in color, which revealed her knees and elbows (that had visible joints one would expect of a puppet). Her appearance is easily compared to Little Red Riding Hood thus earning her the (self imposed) nickname "Little Red" (strangely enough the doll like body can apparently blush). Her red cloak seemed to be made of a fabric that was fashioned out of the border between one world and the next. While she could presumably appear using other objects / puppets etc, she always appears as Little Red. Even if her body is destroyed it seems she can return with the same style body. While relatively powerful, she states that she isn't a fighter (although this could be a half truth). She has been shown to have been easily "slain" by a newly freed Snow Black (Crystal Skycity Arc) as well as on other occassions. Her Little Red body isn't her "True Form" however, which can't be seen normally. If one were to see her True Form they would automatically die barring certain circumstances. Even The Devil (at least the one encountered in ITD5) has shown to be worried of this. Keyuri states that she tries not to get directly involved in events, mainly just taking care of what happens during them / moving people from one realm to the next. Granted there have been times where she did give people certain items etc. While Keyuri never appears to kill people, there have been rare instances where she tricks individuals into killing themselves (ITD3). Keyuri has also been stated to be an avid fan of various games. The Crystal Skycity Arc Keyuri initially made multiple appearances during the filler segments. Her first official appearance in the story took place in the Lower Crypts of the Underspire when she encountered Team White just before they were about to encounter Evil Wizard Quen. She chats with them a bit, stating that she came by as something interesting might be about to happen. After the party battles another enemy, she appears to follow them as they make their way to Evil Wizard Quen (chatting with them some more) Just before the battle begins, Keyuri informs Quen that she just wanted to observe and if he could leave her out of the fight. Quen obliges and to the party it appears he picked up on something that they weren't aware of. Keyuri wishes the party luck in their fight and that she was rooting for them (there are a few more interactions during the fight). After the battle with Quen, Keyuri would appear to Rego and Barry (who were nearby) and watch the scene play out between them while making some comments. When Snow Black is freed afterward, Keyuri's body is shattered by her. Truman's Last Crusade Arc Keyuri would make more appearances throughout the arc. She would appear to one of Snow Black's allies and trick him into seeing her True Form, slaying him. She would also partially assist the main party when she tosses one of them an Obsidian Lute to assist them in a fight (later on she would reveal she had done so to him). She would also make a brief appearance in Hell during the epilogue. Demon's Fall Arc Keyuri would make a brief appearance during an interlude where she tries to take a look at a captured Angel in Hell. Spurs and Goggles guard the way and refuse her access so she talks with them for a bit instead. Dark Princess Arc Aside from making some side appearances during certain events (like with Eliya), she would show up in The Devil's Shop browsing his wares. She is apparently a frequent visitor at his shop. Post Tomb of Fiends Arc Keyuri is briefly referenced / alluded to during the events of this arc. Catharsis Arc Keyuri would appear to Nora Badaura during her encounter with the Kraken. Although she isn't allowed to directly interfere, she still stops time and saves her with a wire. They speak of current events and Keyuri provides Nora with the Yomin Sword before leaving the scene.Category:ITD3 Characters Category:ITD5 Characters Category:ITD6 Characters Category:ITD7 Characters